Devil's Night
by wave3436
Summary: One shot


Universe 4: Devil's Night

*NOTE: This story takes place inbetween Chapter 4 and Chapter 10 of the Universe 3 story*

When the world was still young and Pokemon were still being created. The god of all Pokemon: Arceus noticed issues with the gravity of the planet as well as the seas that he created becoming unstable. He then thought of creating a lunar object to stabilize this issue, creating the moon in the process.

But this issue would not be resolved because he needed someone to control its power. So he went off to find a god of the Moon.

Thousands of years pass after the Moon was created in Universe 4, a new ruler of the moon arrived in the form of a Shiny. Delcatty named Susan. Mageall. But unlike her previous incarnations, she was rendered into a killer due to being tortured by Queen Tyranicape of Universe 3 and being sent to this new universe.

Queen Tyranicape had altered this universe to operate on a similar history of Susan's life. Her being adopted by a Shiny Milotic named Anne, and an Ursaring named Earl. Susan having a brother and sister, named Bryan. Swampert and Samantha. Blissey. It seemed to be a good life for her. But little did they realize that Susan was only acting like a nice person to begin her plan. Throughout her life in this universe, she was following one task: Absorb every Pokemon and spread Queen Tyranicape's influence and it looked like tonight, she would begin this plan.

It was night time. Everyone was asleep, including Susan. The full moon was out in full view and everything was quiet.

But Susan then woke up and began her plan. She opened her eyes to reveal gray pupils and her claws transformed into yellow transparent vines that spread across the house. She was absorbing her family into her and they didn't even know it.

2 hours later, the family was completely absorbed into her body and she experienced the effects almost instantly. She had the speed of her mother. The fangs, which now replaced her teeth and strength of her father and brother, and the defense/ healing abilities of her sister. She also grew 5 feet taller , her tail extended to 2 feet and grew thicker because of the added strength. She then went back to sleep with a sinister grin on her face, resting her tail on her sister's bed, smashing it to bits.

The next day, she noticed the damage she did to Samantha's bed and laughed really loud.

"So that's what I was able to do with just my tail! That's awesome" shouted Susan

She then jumped into the bits of her sister's old bed and took no damage because of her sister's healing abilities. She then went outside to test out her powers. She also noticed that her fur expanded, making her look like a lion, but she also liked that it was soft to touch.

She began to test out her strength on the trees, the lakes and even Pokemon, torturing them and absorbing them after enjoying their screams of torture.

After a week of practicing her powers and laying on the bodies of the Pokemon she killed at night, she went back into her old house and used her new powers to recreate the house into her own paradise, melting the walls and turning them into black walls with skeletons on the walls, the floors are soaked in blood, the house is also filled with trees that have the transparent vines she used to absorb her family and on its branches contain Pokemon that were on the trees before Susan used her powers on it.

She laughed at the sight of the new house and began to absorb the captured Pokemon, increasing all of her powers 10 fold.

She then began Queen Tyranicape's plan. She used her powers to create a plant creature named Roserence and an Ampharos and sent them off to other parts of the planet.

Susan however, began charging her vines to her section of the world while Ampharos began extracting vines in the Southern Hemisphere for absorbing purposes and Roserence took care of the Eastern and Western Hemispheres.

The Moon then began to change into the color of Red with a black crown in the center.

All the Legendaries are able to hear are screams of horror as all the Pokemon went into data for Susan to snack on and grow more powerful with.

Within 2 hours, the Pokemon species went extinct with the exception of Susan as she retracted her clones of Roserence and Ampharos back to herself. After an hour into the absorption process, Susan's vines reached into the Hall of Legends and she successfully absorbed all of the Legendaries into herself.

The planet was now dense, no other Pokemon remained in this universe but Susan. Mageall, she then began charging up one ultimate attack: Corruption. She spread her vines to other universes and corrupted them that had a , Roserence or Ampharos. Her plan had been completed for now, Susan then spat up an egg.

"Once I am gone, this egg shall continue my legacy" said Susan

THE END


End file.
